Wedding Bell Blues
by castle107
Summary: Sequel to Crossroads... If you haven't read Crossroads then i suggest that you do before reading this. This is how Kick & Kendall got married or should I say nearly got married... What can i say trouble follows Kick
1. Chapter 1

Hey All... I'm back with a sequel to Crossroads... The Wedding

If You haven't read Crossroads, I suggest you do before reading this. Hope you enjoy..

Disclaimer: I own nada!

They decided it was fitting to get married in Bora Bora, the white sandy beaches, the gorgeous turquoise sea and the fact that it was secluded made it perfect. They only invited a few of there closest family and friends to there special day. They had everyone flown down to Bora Bora for the week and they would wed on Sunday and fly to Paris for their honeymoon that evening.

Kick spent his days parasailing, surfing and everything that the island had to offer on the adventure side, while Kendall opted for the pampering and relaxation therapy that was offered. They spent the evenings together just strolling along the tiki-torch lit beach. Kendall decided that she want to write her own vows but she wasn't sure that Kick would be comfortable with inking his emotions especially before family and friends so there was no better time than this to ask him "Hmmm Kick I've been thinking…. That maybe we should write our own vows…"she told him nervously. Kick stopped in his tracks. Kendall then panicked.. "I mean only if you want to that is… you know what forget that I even asked" she babbled trying to avoid the topic. Kick stared at her for a moment then laughed at her. "What? What's so funny?" she asked looking up at him. "Nothing" he said laughing out louder at her and began walking away. "Oh that's not nothing" she said trying to catch up to him. When she finally caught up to him, "What is it Kick?" she asked, he took her hand in his and led her to a nearby rock and made her sit down. He kneeled down in front of her then looked into her eyes and said "You amaze me. Do you know that? Here we are about to get married in a few days and yet you're so nervous asking me to write our own vows. Look Kendall I love you and nothings going to change that. And at this moment I don't think I will ever love anyone as much as I love you. You never seize to amaze me. So Yes I would love to write our own vows" he said to a now teary eyed Kendall. He got up and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away for air, he looked at her again and smiled then said "Infact I already wrote down my vows." She was gob smacked. She then pulled him down for another kiss then whispered; "I don't think it would be as good as this." Then they kissed again. They spent their evening on that rock just talking, laughing and looking up at the stars.

The next day, they awoke to someone knocking on their door. "You get it" a grumpy Kendall said. Kick managed to drag himself off the bed. "Remind me to hire a butler when we're married" he grumbled as he made his way to the door with just his boxers. When he opened the door, their stood his frantic friends; Gunther, Jackie and together with their wedding planner. "What's going on you guys?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed. "It's the meteorologist!" they shouted in unison. "What about him?" Kicked asked. The wedding planner pushed her way past Kick into the room. Kendall awoke to all the commotion and met them in the lounge. She asked Liz what was going on. "Don't bother, I've already tried asking that question" he told Kendall. "Liz, what the hell is going on here?" she screamed getting the attention of the frantic wedding planner. "We found her babbling non-sense so we followed her here" Gunther added. They brought her a glass of water to calm down. "Liz, what's going on?" Kendall asked softly. She looked up at Kendall apologetically and said, "Your wedding is ruined". "What do mean Liz?" Kendall asked. "The meteorologist says that there's a huge storm heading this way and all outdoor activities have been suspended effective immediately. No one is to go near the beach. So we're trapped indoors until the storm clears" she finished. "A storm?! How bad could that be right?" Kick asked. "They say it's a category 2 storm so it's pretty bad" she informed them. "Forget indoors, we'll be trapped on this island when the storm hits." Guther said panicked. They were stunned, Kendall couldn't believe her ears. Jackie tried to comfort her. "We need to inform everyone that the wedding is off until the storm clears." Kendall said. "Yeah, their safety is our priority" Kick added. Guther took the cue, then left to warn everyone. "They say when this storm will make landfall?" Kick asked Liz. "Huh…yeah they say Saturday afternoon." She mumbled. "I need to speak to the manager" Kick said making his way to the bathroom. "Yeah you should" Kendall said.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy….

After Kick took a shower he left to find the manager. "Hey can I speak to the manager?" Kick asked the petite receptionist. "Mr Storm, there's a Mr Buttowski here to see you" she said over the intercom. "You my go through sir" she smiled. "And I'm sorry about your wedding; it's not often that we get a celebrity getting married down here. I have a little brother that simply loves you, would you mind signing this?" she asked Kick. "Sure anything for a fan" he said signing the picture of a boy with a surfboard. "If there's anything I can do to help just let me know" she added as Kick made his way into Mr Storm's office. "Hello Mr Buttowski, please have a seat" said the man. "Please call me Kick" he said. "Ok then Kick. Firstly I have to apologise for the disruption. It's not often we have storms such as this. My brother, the meteorologist says that I could be a huge one. It's my first …." he said when Kick interrupted. "Wait a sec your brother is the meteorologist? Mr Storm the weather man" Kicked amusedly asked. "Well yes, you can imagine how much we were teased." he replied. "Like I was saying, this is the first time storm I've encountered since becoming manager. It's terrifying really" he confessed. "We're expecting swells of over 32 feet. It's exciting and terrifying all at the same time. If I were younger I would surely try to tame that monster, you know what I'm taking about Kick? But that's crazy" he said. Kick was already imagining how awesome it would be kissing the crest of the wave. "Oh this is going to be awesome" he shouted out loud. "Kick you have got to be kidding me, it's very unlikely anyone can survive that. Its madness" he tried to convince Kick. Kick wore his signature smile then said "Nothings going to stop Kick Buttowski from taming that monster, not even death" while walking away.

The winds started to pick up, the sea had gotten rough, no longer the gorgeous turquoise but now dull and grey. Everyone had made their way indoors. The windows and doors were barricaded. Not a soul could be found. It was as if the island was abandoned. Kick made his way into his hotel room and he explained to Kendal what had happened. "This is awful, Kick. Everyone that we care about is here on this island and it's entirely our fault. What if something bad happens? What do we do?" Kendall asked bursting out into tears. Kick tried to calm her down. He contemplated telling her about his once in a lifetime stunt, but then that would mean she would lose it completely. "Hey nobody's gonna get hurt" he whispered into her ears. "How can you know that?" she asked. "I don't, all I know that is we're going to survive this unharmed" he said. He held her in his arms comforting her and just whispering sweet nothings into her ears. "Hey you know that we would not have been spending the night together if everything went according to plan." he spoke. She smiled "Yeah, and then we would have been Mr and Mrs Clarence Buttowski or should I say Mr and Mrs Xtreme." "Yeah that does have a nice ring to it, Mrs Kendall Xtreme" he said. She laughed at the sound of it. He then took her hand in his and traced her ring finger, gently caressing her soft skin then said, "but I prefer Mrs Kendall Buttowski" he said placing a kiss below her ear. "Hmmm I like that too." she smiled. "Really, now?" he asked kissing her neck. "Yes….actually I love It." she said turning around in his arms. Kick looked deep into Kendall's eyes then he crashed his lips onto hers. Kendall moaned as Kick began the assault on her senses. Kendall opened her eyes then pushed him away. She furrowed, and then touched her lips; she looked up at Kick stunned. "Kendall what's wrong?" he asked walking towards her. As Kick took a step forward she took a step back. "Kendall what's going on?" he asked again. She walked towards the window and stared out at the sea. Kicked walked up to her and asked again, "Hey… please tell me what's going on?" "We've been together for over two years now and we were about to get married" she stated now walking towards him. "So let me ask you Clarence, what's going on?" she asked. Kick stepped back, "what do mean, what's going on?" he asked now up against the wall. "The way you kissed me." she said getting closer. "Don't we always kiss that way?" he asked looking like he's a kid about to get sent to the principal's office. "No ways Clarence, You're up to something" she said accusingly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He defended. "You're probably going to parasail or do something "extreme" aren't you" she asked. "You know I've never thought of that it would be way better than surfing" he said looking up at Kendall realising that he just let it slip. "What?" she screamed. "You're going surfing in 30 ft wave? I think you've had too many cheetah chugs and it's finally gotten to your head. Surfing in a cyclone! My fiancé is insane. I'm marrying a crazy person" she said walking towards the window. "But how did you know?" he asked still standing against the wall. She sighed "By your kiss clueless!" she said. Kick walked slowly towards her, "seriously you got all that from a kiss?" he asked. "Kick, you always kiss me like that before a big stunt, I don't know but it always feels as if you putting everything into it. It feels too much like a goodbye kiss." She said teary eyed. "Wow you analyze everything" he said trying to break intensity. Kendall looked at him with a look that broke his heart. "Kick this different, you are playing with the forces of nature. Heaven forbid that you should get hurt out there, there isn't going to be anyone out there to help you. I love you and I cannot lose you" she said breaking out in sobs. "I love you too but I promise you it's going to be ok. I've got this," he said. He held her in his arms. "Please don't do this" she pleaded. "It could be great for us. They can use footage for a movie or a documentary" he said. "No you can't" she said pushing him away. "Why not?" he asked. She turned around "Because …" she was interrupted by Gunther bursting into the room with the winds howling behind him. "Come on you guys, everyone was asked to evacuate to the ballroom" he said in a panic. "What? Why?" they asked in unison "Apparently it's the safest place at the moment" he said. The three left the room and made there way to the ballroom but before Kendall could catch her breath Kick was gone. She tried to go after him but was held back. "You can't" he father said. You don't understand dad, Kick has to come back because I'm, I….." she managed then she passed out in her father's arms.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nada!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Enjoy….

He made his way to the beach club and searched for the best board that could withstand a beating. Finally he found the one; it was yellow and had red flames. He took the board then started rubbing it down. He made sure not to miss any part of it. He strapped a camera to either end of the board; he made sure that he maintained the balance of the board. He strapped another camera to his helmet. He made sure that everything was secured then grabbed the board and stood before his foe. He thought back to Kendall, hated the fact that he left Kendall the way he did but he thought about the fact this is probably the last time that he'll ever attempt a stunt of this magnitude. Kick was no stranger to the thought of toning down his stunts after he and Kendall had set the date for the wedding. So in a nut shell he was doing this for them. He stared out to at the sea with such intensity he walked closer towards the raging waters and the wind battered him. He ran towards the waters with his signature glare. He had battled to swim pass the first because the waters were literally tossing him back to shore nevertheless he tried and succeeded. Panting he mounted the board and checked if his equipment was ok. The waters were making it difficult for him stay on the board but he was determined not to fail.

A huge wave came up from behind and knocked Kick off the board, taking him under. He tried helplessly to peddle up to the surface but the suction the waters were creating pulled him back down, luckily the board was strapped to his leg helped him as it surfaced. He pushed out of the water, choking and grasping for air trying desperately to reach out to the board. When he finally managed to climb back on the board, he knew Kendall was right, this is too dangerous, even for him. What turned out to be the ultimate stunt turned into a fight for survival and he had himself to blame. Another wave hit and this time he held on to the board. He looked up and realised he was close to shore, "Come on you can do this" he tried to convince himself. Just as he began to peddle back towards the shore, a 20 ft wave chased after Kick. He turned back and was struck with the horror of what could possibly the end. He had to think quick, so he turned and decided if he had to go out, it would be riding this wave and not a coward that tried to run away. Little did Kick know that behind this monstrosity were its 3 partners. He was taken out on impact. After enduring the extremely violent and long hold down, he barely broke the surface and was attempting to grab a breath of air, when he received the full impact of the lip from the second and largest wave of the set, 30ft. He had all the wind was knocked out of him. He nearly lost consciousness at that point and was again driven deep and was taking a furious pounding. He attempted to swim to the surface as the energy of the wave began to release him, but he only managed a few strokes before the next wave passed overhead, pushing him back down. As this the furious pounding he got started to weaken, He began helplessly climbing his leash, hoping to break the surface before passing out. He made it to the tail of the board while it was still submerged in the turbulent and aerated water. He managed yet again to climb onto the board when he realised that he was heading towards some rocks. Kick was too exhausted to try anything and accepted his fate. The wave bashed him against the rocks were he whispered "Kendall" then passed out.

The next morning Kendall awoke calling out for Kick where Alexis and the rest of her family and friends tried to calm her down. "Where am I?" She asked. "You're in the emergency clinic aunt K answered Alexis. "Where's Kick?" She asked. "There's a search party looking for him" she said sadly. "I have to help" she said getting that sinking feeling. "The doctor says you need to rest." Her father said from behind. "No you don't understand, something's wrong with Kick, I can feel it" she told them. "It's best for us to wait, we'll only get in the way" he comforted her. "I can't loose him dad" she sobbed. "Everything will be ok, I promise" he whispered placing a kiss on her head. Just then the captain of the coast guards came bursting in. He called Harold, Brad and Gunther aside and spoke to them. Kendall couldn't stand the whispering and asked "What's going on, where's Kick?" When they turned to respond to Kendall, the look on there faces was enough to break Kendall's heart into a million pieces.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Enjoy….

The next morning Kendall awoke calling out for Kick where Alexis and the rest of her family and friends tried to calm her down. "Where am I?" She asked. "You're in the emergency clinic aunt K" answered Alexis. "Where's Kick?" She asked. "There's a search party looking for him" she said sadly. "I have to help" she said getting that sinking feeling. "The doctor says you need to rest." Her father said from behind. "No you don't understand, something's wrong with Kick, I can feel it" she told them. "It's best for us to wait, we'll only get in the way" he comforted her. "I can't loose him dad" she sobbed. "Everything will be ok, I promise" he whispered placing a kiss on her head. Just then the captain of the coast guards came bursting in. He called Harold, Brad and Gunther aside and spoke to them. Kendall couldn't stand the whispering and asked "What's going on, where's Kick?" When they turned to respond to Kendall, the look on there faces was enough to break Kendall's heart into a million pieces.

"Brad, Did something bad happen to Kick? Please don't lie to me." "I'm sorry Kendall, the captain just asked us if we where willing to go with him down to the station, Isn't that so Gunther?" Brad said nervously. Gunther could do nothing but agree Kendall was buying it. "So we'll just be down at the station if you need us." He said as the made their way out the door. Gunther called Jackie aside and asked her to take care of Kendall and Honey while they left. "Captain how bad is he?" Harold asked. "The paramedics had to fly him out to the main land, but you have to understand that they are doing the best that they can and I as..." and was interrupted by Gunther. "Please save us the speech and tell us how bad" he said impatiently. "I'm sorry, Mr Buttowski suffered blows to the head a few broken bones and several fractures. We won't know until they get him to the hospital, but it doesn't look good at all. You're welcome to bring his fiancé if you like" he said. They all were stunned by the info they got. "I think she's been through too much already, the last thing she needs is to see Kick in that state on their wedding day." Harold said sadly. "Lead the way captain, I need to see my boy" Harold said. "Yes right this way sir, we'll be taking the speed boat back." He said as they made their way to the docks. Little did they know was that Alexis was listening in on their conversation.

She was nothing short of horrified that Kick may not make. She made her way to the women, who we comforting a frantic Kendall. She was lost in thought as she walked towards them and then plonked on the bed in a zombie like state. She really adored Kick even before he and Kendall got together and the thought of losing Kick was mind numbing. "Alexis, honey what's wrong?" asked her mother. When she didn't respond, she caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Lex, it's going to be okay." She said Kendall walked up then sat down besides her. "No" she whispered. "Oh Alexis dear my sons a fighter, he'll be okay" Honey said as she walked up to the distraught looking Alexis. "No!" she snapped. "Lex, what's going on" Kendall asked curiously. She looked up at Kendall as the tears rolled down her face then said "no aunt K it's not. They found him! They lied aunt K! He's was flown to the main land hospital. They say he might not make it!" breaking out in sobs. Kendall and Honey were horrified. "This can't be happening! No! This is a joke!" Kendall said panicking. "No, this is not possible! This is Kick we're talking about here!" she said as she fainted. Luckily Jackie was able to catch her before she hit the floor. "I have to see him!" Kendall cried out. Her father left and made a few calls and 20 minutes later he returned to inform that he arranged for a chopper to pick them up and take them to the hospital. Honey started to regain consciousness. She still couldn't come to terms that her son is in hospital fighting for his life. "Right the chopper's ready to take three of you to the hospital. So Kendall, Mrs Buttowski and Brianna will go on this trip. I'm sorry Alexis but there won't be enough place for you on this trip but we will catch the next one" he informed them. As they made there way to the chopper Kendall hugged her dad, "Thanks dad, for everything" she said then made her way into the chopper. They reached the hospital fairly quick and Kendall ran to the reception desk, "Hi, my fiancé was brought in here a few minutes ago, Clarence Francis Buttowski, he was in the chopper" she said in tears. "Yes, Mr Buttowski, okay he's currently in the ER, make your way to the lounge there. It's the on the east wing on the 8th floor." She informed them. Kendall ran as fast as her feet could take her. The elevator ride was nerve wrecking. Finally they made there way to the 8th floor and the last turn reunited them with Harold, Brad and Gunther. Harold looked like he lost his best friend, Gunther just stared out the window and Brad was pacing. "Oh Harold", Honey burst out into tears as he wrapped her hands around her, comforting her. "Mr Buttowski, how bad is it?" Kendall whispered from behind. "Oh Kendall dear, the doctor hasn't told us anything. What we do know is that he'll be in the ER longer than what we anticipated, but they assured us that he's in great hands. I'm sorry Kendall" Harold said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Family of Mr Clarence Buttowski?" called out the doctor. Kendall pulled away from her hug with Harold and answered, "Yes, we are, How is he doctor?" he sighed, "Please take a seat" he said putting them all on edge.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Sorry for the delay, Enjoy….

"Doctor, is my son going to be ok?" Harold asked breaking the silence first. "He has a broken radius, 3 broken ribs, and a fractured clavicle. It's too early to say for sure but we suspect Clarence suffered Intracranial injury, also known as Traumatic brain injury or TBI for short." he said. "How bad is it Doc?" asked Brad. "Yeah, I mean it can be that bad right?" Gunther followed. The Doctor took a deep breath then explained. "It can cause a variety of complications, health effects that are not TBI themselves but that result from it. The risk of complications increases with the severity of the trauma; however even mild traumatic brain injury can result in disabilities that interfere with social interactions, employment, and everyday living. It can cause a variety of problems including physical, cognitive, emotional, and behavioral complications…We suspect that Clarence has mild TBI. Which is good news but I'm afraid Clarence is a coma." He said sympathetically. The entire room went silent, both Honey and Kendal broke out in sobs. "On the other hand, we're hopeful that once he awakens there wouldn't be any major side effects. We will continue running tests as the day passes." He said to the now hopeful faces. "But I have to warn you of Post-traumatic amnesia." He warned. "And what is that?" Gunther asked. "It's a confusional state with impaired memory. It's characterized by loss of specific memories or the partial inability to form or store new ones and considering the nature of his accident I suspect it's loss of memory." He explained. "When can we see him?" Kendal asked. "The nurse will take you to his room in a few minutes." "He will be under intensive care for the next 48 hours so please do not be alarmed. He is our highest priority." He assured them. "Due to our hospital policy, I'm afraid I can only allow two visitors at once. So I'll let you decide" he said making his way out of the room. "Mr and Mrs Buttowski, I think you should go first, I don't think I can handle seeing him in that state." Kendall said. "Thank you dear." Both Harold and Honey said making their way towards the nurse who would take them to see Kick.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Enjoy….

Everyone had visited Kick and it was time for Kendall to face her fears. "Kendall, honey, it's time." Honey urged her on. "I can't" she sobbed. "Come on, I'll be there with you." She promised. Honey held her hand and they made their way down the hall towards Kick room. "This is it Kendall dear, just be strong.. for Kick" she said as she opened the door. Kendall welled up as her eyes focused on the sight infront of her. There lay Kick, motionless, pale and connected to machines by cords of all colors. She stepped into the room, "I'll leave you alone" Honey pardoned herself leaving Kendall alone with Kick. She let out a breath that she never knew she was holding. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at the lifeless Kick. "Kick can you hear me? Kick, please don't do this to me, come back to me. I Love you….." she burst out into tears. She traced the cast on his hand as she placed her head on the bed sobbed quietly. "Kick, you know was planning on surprising you today, after the wedding. We're going to have a baby Kick, that's right I'm pregnant. I wanted tell you before you left last night but you just disappeared before I could tell you and now you're lying here and I'm helpless Kick. Please Kick, you have to fight this. You have to come back to me… to us Kick. I can't do this alone. I need to see the assurance in your eyes; I need to hear you say it's going to be okay. I love you Kick." She pleaded. She cried herself to sleep by Kick's side.

Kendall awoke to the sound of shuffling in the room. She turned around and found the nurse checking on Kicks' vitals. "Pardon me Miss Perkins, I'm just doing a routine check on Mr Buttowski." said the sweet nurse. "No, no it's not a problem. What time is it? Kendall asked. "It's 02:55 Miss" replied the nurse. "Oh okay. Thank you. Please call me Kendall." She said. "I'm Joan." She replied. "Your father left this note; he thought its best not to disturb you." She said handing over the note to Kendall. The family decided to let her be with Kick for the night and they would be back in the morning with fresh clothes for her. "Just so that you're not alone Mr & Mrs Buttowski stayed over" said Joan. "Thank you Joan. I think I'll go talk to them, there's something I need to tell them." Kendall said getting up. She looked at down at Kick then placed a kiss on his lips before walking out to find the Buttowski's. She found them in the lounge; she has never seen the carefree couple in this state before. Her heart broke upon seeing Honey comforting Harold who up until this point hid his emotions from their family and friends. "Hey Mr and Mrs Buttowski." She said as she walked over. "Oh Kendall dear, we didn't notice you coming." Harold said sitting up straight up and wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologised. "Oh it's alright sweetie." Honey replied. "Come have a seat." She said tapping the seat beside her. "Harold dear, go get Kendall a cup of coffee." She ordered. "No wait, please I need to talk to you both first." She stammered. "What's wrong Kendall dear; you know you can talk to us about anything." Honey assured. "There's no easy way to say this." She said softly. "Is it about Kick?" Harold asked in a panic. "No, it's not about Kick's condition but it does have something to do with Kick." She replied. _"This is so awkward, we should have been doing this together Kick" she thought to herself. _She closed her eyes the said "I'm pregnant!"Both Harold and Honey was not expecting that. Their silence was getting to Kendall. "I only found just found out and I know it's very irresponsible but I didn't want you think that I'm a horrible person and what's worse is that when I was bout to tell Kick this happened. I do.. don't know what to do." She sobbed. "There there, sweetie. It's there's nothing wrong with that, it's just that it was a surprise that's all. Don't cry, we'll be with you every step of the way. Isn't that right Harold?" she comforted the frantic Kendall. "Yes off course we will." Harold said taking the seat next to Kendall. "That's what we Buttowski's do! We stick together when the going gets tough." He said. "Now Kick has even more reason to come back to us. He's going to be a father!" Harold said triumphantly. "Harold, be a sweetie and get Kendall a cup of tea." Honey said to Kendall. The news of Kendall's condition spread quickly, soon everyone knew. Everyone left for home seeing that there was no point staying; Kick was in good hands however Honey and Harold stayed behind with Kendall, who was unable to fly. Weeks passed and Kicks' condition stabilized and Kendall's bump grew. She literary lived in the hospital. She and Joan grew closer. A month went by and Kick still hadn't come out of his comatose state, Kendall and the Buttowski's were becoming increasing concerned. A few days later they were all seated in Kick's room when the doctor came through. "Good evening all, I hope you're well, especially you Miss Perkins." he said gleefully. "Yes we're wll thank you." Harold replied. "I'm Dr Cooper; I have some news regarding Clarence Buttowski's condition." He said. "Really, is it good news?" Honey asked. "Well, let's just say its news for now. How about that?" he said with a stern face. "This doctor gives me the creeps' honey." Harold whispered to Honey and Kendall just smirked. "Like I was saying, I have some news regarding Mr Buttowski's condition. He's brain activity seems to have increased over the passed month, his injuries healed well, and we think that he will pull through fine. We will attempt to resuscitate him in a few days." He explained to the three. They were excited to say the least. "I have to warn you, should we fail to resuscitate him, then we've tried all we can for him. He'll be at the mercy of God's good grace." He warned. "Well then we just have to stay positive and pray about it." Honey said breaking the silence.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Enjoy….

It's been a month since Kick as been in the hospital and the day had come for Kick to be taken off the machines. His room was buzzing with doctors and nurses working around the clock to prepare for it. The doctors had taken every precaution in preparing for this and counseling the family was one of them. They had to be prepared incase Kick did not wake up, but the they were sure that Kick would awaken for his tests returned clear as day, his wounds healed well. "Mr and Mrs Buttowski, Miss Perkins, please follow me to Mr Buttowski's room." the doctor instructed. Kendall requested that Joan be with them. "So the four of them made there way to Kick's room. This was the first time they saw Kick without the machines connected to him. "Remember what we discussed everyone. And in three, two, one." The doctor counted down then injected something into Kick's iv then the nurse switched off the machine. Silence filled the room; the intensity of the atmosphere was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. "What's going on? Why isn't anything happening?" Kendall asked. "It will take a few minutes before the serum takes effect." Joan said comforting Kendall. They watched the respirator come to life as Kick began to breathe on his own. Everyone erupted with joy. The doctor checked his pupils and vitals, everything was normal. They spent fifteen minutes waiting for Kick to wake up.

An hour later disappointment crept on the features of the doctors that surrounded Kick. Dr Cooper walked up to Honey, Harold and Kendall, "I'm sorry, we've tried all that we can." He apologised as he walked out the door. He stopped at the door then turned towards Kendall, seeing the horror on her face said, "I'm afraid it's up to Mr Buttowski now, we've done all we can for him." And then walked out the door. All the nurses and doctors that were in the room followed suite to give the family some privacy. Harold and Honey were worried about Kendall, who was sitting at Kick's side. "Talk to her dear while I go get us something to drink." Harold said leaving the room. Honey walked up to Kendall and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kick's really lucky, you know that and do you know why?" Honey asked Kendall, who was now looking at Honey teary eyed. "It's because he has you. The moment you walked into Kick's life, he changed for the better. You bring out the best in him dear. Both Harold and I are honored to have you in our lives." Honey confessed to Kendall. She pulled Honey into a hug and began to sob. "There, there Kendall dear. Everything's going to be alright." She said comforting her. Harold walked into the room with there drinks, espresso's for Honey and himself and tea with honey for Kendall. "Hey ladies, here you go." he said handing them their beverages. Kendall held up Kicks hand as she kissed it, "Please Kick, just come back to us. I need you." She whispered as the tears rolled down her face unto Kick's hand. She stared out the window; when she felt a strange sensation in her hand. As she looked down and couldn't believe what she saw.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nada!

.97 I took your review into consideration.

Enjoy….

Kendall looked down at her hand and saw that the sensation that she felt was actually Kicks fingers twitching. She straightened up and looked curiously his face. There were movements underneath his eyelids. She couldn't believe it; Kick was coming to. She lent down and called out to Kick in a low, sweet voice. Slowly he began to open his eyes.

"K..Ken…Kendall" he called out in a hoarse, raspy voice; eyes still closed. "Yes Kick, I'm right here my love." Kendall whispered. "I… I'm thirsty." He sighed. She quickly reached for the cup of ice chips that were at his bedside; then she took a chip and ran it over his bottom lip as his mouth widened, then she slipped the ice into his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked up at her; "I'm sorry" he whispered. She looked down at him with tearful eyes; then placed her finger over his mouth, "Shhh, there'll be plenty of time for that later. I have to get the doctor to check on you." She said reaching for the buzzer.

Kick reached out for her hand, only to winch at the pain that came with it. Kendall reached out for Kick, "Oh my God Kick, what are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself!" she comforted him. "Yeah my hand hurts like a b.." he started but was cut off by Kendall. "There's no room for that language in here Kick" she said rubbing his hand trying to calm him down. She got up placed a chaste kiss on his lips the said, "As much as I'd love to keep you all to my self, there's a couple out there that are dying to see those gorgeous blue eyes." She turned to walk away and Kick noticed that something was off with Kendall. "She seems to have let herself go; well so to speak. Probably the stress of my accident" he thought.

He was busy taking in his surroundings, when his parents entered, together with Dr Cooper walked in. "Oh Kick" Honey said walking up and sitting besides him. "I'm so glad you're awake." she said as she burst out in sobs. "Mom, I'm sorry for putting everyone through this. I can't imagine how must have felt." Kick explained. He looked towards Kendall, "especially you Kendall." "If you don't mind I'd like some time with Mr Buttowski." Dr Cooper interrupted. "We'll be right outside honey." Honey said reluctant to leave his side. "I'll be fine mom." Kick said.

Thirty minutes later, Dr Cooper walked into the waiting lounge towards the family; "It's remarkable, it seems Mr Buttoski will make a full recovery." He said. "I've already signed him up for physiotherapy; which starts tomorrow. After his completed that he'll be ready to go home." he said. "Thank you doctor, for everything you've done for Kick." Kendall said hugging the doctor. "Just doing my job Miss." He said blushing. "Mr and Mrs Buttowski, you can see Kick first, I'll wait." Kendall suggested. "Nonsense dear, you go. We'll be fine." Harold said.

Kendall walked into the room to a smiling Kick, "Hey there" he greeted. "Hey yourself" she replied. "The doctor says I'm as fit as a fiddle." He smiled "Well technically that will be determined by your physical therapist tomorrow." She teased. "Kill the mood why don't you." He returned smirking. "Oh if you thing that's bad, you should see your therapist, he's Russian, tall and I think he hit on your dad." Kendall said trying to keep a straight face while Kick's smile faded away and horror etched on his face. "Don't worry Clarence, I'll protect you." She teased as she broke out in a fit of laughter. "Not funny, Kendall, not funny." He said shaking his head. "I missed you Kick; for a moment there I thought I lost you." She said sadly. "Kendall, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I should have listened to you." He confessed. "It's okay Kick, I'm just happy you came back to us. I just can't imagine my life without you." She sobbed. Kick pulled her up onto the bed to lie next to him. He ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her down.

"Kick there's something I need to tell you. Actually was about to tell before your stunt but you disappeared before I could." Kendall said nervously. "You can tell me anything Ken." He said. She gently pulled his free hand down and placed it over her abdomen. Kick looked up at her confused. "Are you hungry? Coz I'm sure we can order something from the menu." he said sounding so dumb. "Don't be silly Clarence, I'm not hungry!" Kendall said. She looked up at the ceiling then at Kick, "I'm pregnant Kick." She said nervously. Kick was quiet for too long so Kendall broke the silence, "Say something Kick."

"I've been such a fool" was his reply. "What? Why?" Kendall asked. "Ever since I woke up I noticed you looked different, I thought you became fat because you were under stress. And normally eating is one way to relieve stress is to eat." he said with a straight face. Kendall was dumbstruck at Kick's reaction. "Did you just call me fat?" she asked hormones taking over.

"Not funny when the shoe's on the other foot isn't that so?" Kick burst out into laughter. Kendall was smiled. "So, I'm going to be a father?" he asked Kendall. "Yes" Kendall replied. "I'm going to be a father?" he asked again. "Yes" Kendall said smiling loudly. "I'm going to be a father." He stated. "Yes you are and an awesome one at that." Kendall added "Thank you Kendall," he said "For?" Kendall asked. "For making all my dreams come true. I love you." He said as he kissed her passionately. "I love you too Kick." She said when they pulled away. Just then his parents walked in, "Did you guys hear? I'm going to be a dad." He said excitedly. "Yes son we've heard and that's great news." Harold and Honey said.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Enjoy….

Kicks' first phyiso session didn't go was well as they thought it would. "It seems your muscles have become too relaxed, Mr Buttowski. We'll have take to our rehabilitation centre were we'll monitor your progress." He explained. "What's that supposed to mean Doc?" Kick asked nervously. "Don't worry yourself Mr Buttowski, it's perfectly normal that you're experiencing this. It's what I like to call 'the lazy leg syndrome' and I assure it's nothing to concern yourself about besides we should have you up and about in no time." He said gleefully. "Shooo for a moment there I almost thought the worst." Kick said sighing in relief. "Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" the physician asked. "Could you please send my father in, I need to speak to him urgently" Kick asked. "Yeah sure that wouldn't be a problem." He told Kick then left to find Harold.

Harold walked into Kick's room. Kick was standing on his own trying to reach the mirror. "Hey son, you're looking well." Harold said smiling. "Hey dad! Geez look at me, I'm a mess. I haven't seen a this much hair on my face since, since ever." He said looking at his reflection. "It's not a bad thing son, you do look different but in a good way." Harold said. "Yeah you're right. Maybe I should keep some of it, what do you think?" He asked his now confused father. "Maybe that's what you should be asking Kendall. Don't you think son? But I think it's time for change. Change is good." His father replied.

Kick sighed and sat back on the bed. "What's wrong son?" Harold now concerned, asked. "The thing is dad; if it wasn't for me, Kendall and I would have been married. We would be home with all of your family and friends celebrating our parenthood." He said tearfully. Harold hugged Kick. "You're never too old for a hug from your dad right." Harold playfully said trying to lighten the mood. "It's going to be okay son; Kendall loves you regardless of what has happened. If I didn't know better, I'd say she loves you more now than ever." He comforted Kick. Kick pulled away from his fathers embrace, "that's it!" Kick said out loud. "What? What's it?" Harold asked confused. "You are going to help me plan a surprise wedding for Kendall." Kick said reaching for his ipad.

"I don't know Kick, I've heard of surprise parties Kick, but weddings" Harold asked sceptically. "Don't worry dad. Kendall and I are earthbound until she has the baby so it's perfect. I'll need to contact her dad and sister, Gunther and the rest of the family and gather them down here. I want to be small and intimate. No wedding planners, no fancy stuff, you know." Kick said. "Yes now I get it. It will be great." Harold said excitedly. "But you do know I can't keep secrets from your mother Kick?" Harold asked Kick. "It's fine; you can tell her when you're alone. Kendall is really good at digging out the truth." Kick said. "Good, good I'll do that" Harold said pacing. "There's a secluded restaurant a few miles from here which would be perfect. I can rent the entire place for the night and I'll tell Kendall it's a romantic dinner for two. Easy peazy." Kick said showing Harold the venue on his ipad. "Great so it's settled the." Harold said waking out the door. He stopped at the door and looked at back at Kick, "Son" he called out to Kick. "Yeah dad" Kick replied. "I'm really proud of you son." He said then walked out the door.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nada!

This is the penultimate chapter, I'm currently working on another Kick Buttowski Fic. Enjoy….

Three weeks later, Kicks physical therapy paid off, he was waking with nothing more than a limp, the physician told him that it would eventually ware off and was discharged. Kick also managed to sneak his friends and family onto the island without Kendall knowing in preparation for the wedding.

While in their hotel, Kick noticed how well Kendall's body adapted to pregnancy. Her baby bump became increasing visible other parts of her body have grown as well. He walked up behind Kendall and wraps his arms around her waist, and then he removes the hair that covered her neck. "I made us reservations for this Saturday, at a secluded restaurant a few miles inland." He told her placing open mouth kisses below her neck. She inhaled a sharp breath at the feel of Kicks lips and closed her eyes savouring the moment, "hmmmm really, are you okay to travel?" she asked. He placed another kiss at the joint of her shoulder and neck causing electricity to flow through her veins, "You know I'm okay for more than travel." He teased. She turned around in his arms and ran her hand through his hair and down his face. She looked down at his lips and ran her finger on his lips. "You know, the doctor said you can't do anything strenuous until you're fully recovered." She teased then lent in and kissed him. She moaned into the kiss, "You're such a tease" he says into her mouth. "But love it anyways" she returns. He places his forehead against hers, "Yeah, I do" he replies. "So we good to go this Saturday?" he asked. "It would be nice be out of this hotel room. Yeah, why not?" she said excitedly. "But there's one problem." He says pulling his head away from hers. "What?" she asks. "Strictly black tie and sexy attire." He teases. "I think I can live with that." She says.

Later that evening while in bed, Kendall and Kick was browsing the menu of the restaurant making small chat. "I don't I'll be able to fit any of the clothes that I brought, I think I'll take your mom shopping tomorrow, you know have a girl's day out." She said running her hand across Kicks' chest. "Sounds like a good idea, I think dad and I will find something to do aswel." He said. They fell asleep in each others arms that night.

Friday, Honey and Kendall were painting the town red; they found a cosy boutique and went in. They browsing through the dresses and Kendall found the "one" she tried it on but was tight around her bump, just then the owner, who was also a dressmaker walked up towards them. "This my dear looks gorgeous on you, but oh I see." She noticed that Kendall was pregnant, which would explain why the dress was holding at her bump. "If you want my dear I could alter the dress to suit your body" she asked. "We would love that." Honey replied. As the dressmaker made the alterations Kendall became more confidant. "Kick would probably drop dead if he saw in this." Honey added. Kendall smiled, "we can't let that happen now can we?" "There, all done." The dressmaker said stepping back to look at her masterpiece. Kendall left to remove the dress and the dressmaker said "Her husband is a lucky man; I just wish my son is as lucky." She complimented. Honey replied, "Yes, yes he is." "I wrap this up for you." She said taking the dress from Kendall. They left the store thanking the dressmaker for everything and went on there way. They took a taxi to the spa for the rest of the day. Kick and Harold on the other hand were making last minute preparations for the wedding.

Saturday evening came by pretty fast for our daredevil. He waited anxiously for Kendall to come out of the room. "Come on Kendall, how much longer." He whined. "Just a minute Kick, I'm trying to get this silly zip up. It doesn't help if you keep asking." She replied. "I don't want to be late!" he said. "Ok well then help me zip this dress." She said walking out the room. Kick was literally drooling when Kendall came into the room. Kendall stopped dead in her tracks, "What's wrong Kick? Cat got your tongue?" she teased. "Uhh, wow, you look.." was all he could manage. "Buck up there sweety, you don't want your drool to ruin your tux." She said walking up to him. "Yeah, right sorry." He said straightening up. "Good, now zip me up." She said turning around and holding her hair. "You don't look to bad yourself" she teased as his hand reached her zipper. Just to get her worked up he ran his hand gently down her spine and place a kiss on her shoulder, then zipped her dress. "Hmmmm, you it's cruel to tease a pregnant woman Kick." She moaned. "Damn that silly doctors orders" he cursed. "Yeah, too bad." She said. "Come on lets get going before we get late." she said before kissing him and walking out the door. Kick quickly sent a text to Gunther informing him they were on there way.

They pulled up to an elegant looking place. It looked more like a palace than a restaurant. "Hmmm, La villa Mahana, elegant" Kendall looked at Kick. "Yeah well it's for a special elegant lady." He smiled. "Shall we" he extended his hand for her to take. "First I need to go to the bathroom; the baby thinks my bladder is a plush toy." She said hurrying away towards the usher. Mr Perkins, Gunther and Harold made their way towards Kick. "We're all set Kick" they said. "Good! I'll go in and wait at the alter. Mr Perkins, thank you again for everything." Kick said sincerely. "You're welcome son." He said shaking Kicks hand. "She's coming" Gunther excitedly. "Ok, let's go over this again. Mr Perkins will wait out here and escort Kendall into the hall, I'll be waiting at the alter and dad and Gunther will get everyone ready to walk in when Mr Perkins gives the signal. Great now lets get going." Kick said making his way into the hall.

"Dad! Is that you?" Kendall called out. "Kendall dear" he said pulling her in for a hug. "Let me look at you." He said looking at her. "My goodness, you look so much like your mother" he said teary eyed. Kendall couldn't help but sob as well, "what are you doing here dad?' she asked. "Can't a father be here to see his daughter?" he asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that dad." She answered. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you." She said holding his arm for her to take. "Where's Kick?" she asked. "Don't worry you'll see him soon enough." He said.

They came to a foyer, "Wow this place is gorgeous" Kendall marvelled at the architecture. Just then a little girl walked towards Kendall with a bouquet of white orchids and roses. "This is for you" she said in the sweetest voice and bowed gracefully to Kendall. Kendall was awestruck by the little girls' hospitality, "What's your name sweetheart?" "Clair" she answered politely. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing." Kendall complimented. "Thank you very much, they are my favourite." She said. The little girl smiled and walked away. "Shall we" her father asked. "Yeah, sure." She replied looking at the little girl trot away.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nada!

This is the last chapter, I'm currently working on another Kick Buttowski Fic. Enjoy….

As they stepped closer to the door, the doormen opened the door to a massive ballroom. It had a red carpet from where they stood 'til what looked like a wedding alter. Kendall couldn't believe her eyes and stopped dead in her tracks. There, at the alter stood Kick, Gunther and Brad; to there right stood Kendall's sister, Alexis and Jackie, dressed in the matching dresses they picked out for her wedding. She looked up at her father and asked, "Dad what's going on?" "This is your wedding dear." He smiled. "But How, who?" she asked. "This is all Kick" he answered. She was overwhelmed with emotion. "So are you ready to walk down the isle?" he asked. "She looked at Kick, then back at her father and answered, "Ready as I'll ever be." As they stepped into the ballroom, everyone rose to their feet, as the orchestra played the traditional "here comes the bride." She couldn't believe managed to do all of this. The ballroom was like something out of a fairytale; white orchids and purple roses as far as the eye could see. The chairs were all covered in white and purple, it was a sight to remember. Above the alter was a crystal chandelier, like something out of the movies.

The finally reached the alter, where Mr Perkins handed Kendall over to Kick. 

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Priest asked. Silence fell in the ballroom.

He continued, "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Clarence Francis Buttowski and Kendall Elizabeth Perkins make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Clarence Francis Buttowski and Kendall Elizabeth Perkins will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." He continued, "We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Clarence Francis Buttowski and Kendall Elizabeth Perkins. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." He calls out, "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" Mr Perkins stands up and answers, "Her family and friends gathered here today do."

"Both Clarence and Kendall have opted to write their own vows to each other," the Priest said

Kick : "I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you today, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever." He promised **Kendall****: "**You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." She finished teary eyed

"And now for the rings" he asked "Clarence , in placing this ring on Kendall's finger, repeat after me: Kendall Elizabeth Perkins, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." He turned to Kendall, "Kendall , in placing this ring on Clarence's finger, repeat after me: Clarence Francis Buttowski, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Kick and Kendall smiled at each other and they let in and kissed. Everyone in the ballroom erupted with cheer.

They spent the rest of the evening with their family and friends celebrating until the early hours of the morning.

Months later, Kendall went into labour and gave birth to their baby boy. He had his fathers eyes and hair, He had his mothers smile. "So what are we going to call him?" Kicked asked. "I think he should have your have your name Kick," she said tiredly. "Really? You like him to be called Kick?" he asked. "Yeah right, like that's going to happen!." She scolded Kick. "Okay then, How about Alexander?" Kick asked. "Alexander" she repeated. "Alexander Clarence Buttowski, I love it!" she said teary eyed. Kicked kissed Kendall and looked down at the baby, "Hey there Alex, I'm your dad and this is your mum. We're going to have so much fun together." He cooed. Kendall couldn't believe that she finally had everything she could every want. She was busy watching the interaction between Kick and the baby when Kick called out. "Earth to Kendall, Did you hear me?" he asked. "No sorry, I was just watching you and our little man here." She said cooing at the baby. "I said we shouldn't stop making babies if thy come out this good looking. I want atleast 6 more." he informed Kendall who's jaw was practically on the floor. "I'm just messing with you." he said. "We had good run, you and me, from the drama of school, making love to you for the first time, the heartache and most especially our reunion, thanks to Alexis." she said. "Not to mention the close calls." Kick added. "If anyone told me that i would marry the first I lost my virginity, i would have laughted but here we are. I love you Mrs Buttowski" he said placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you too Mr Buttowski. and you're right it was a great run"

There you go. Hope you enjoyed the ride. Please leave your reviews.


End file.
